Show, Don't Tell by nolebucgrl
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: Phone sex operator Isabella Swan's typical night takes a turn with her last phone call of the evening. Her sexy caller gives her more than she anticipated. What happens when real life collides with fantasy? Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest.


**Contest entry for the** **Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title** : Show, Don't Tell

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary:** Phone sex operator Isabella Swan's typical night takes a turn with her last phone call of the evening. Her sexy caller gives her more than she anticipated. What happens when real life collides with fantasy?

 **Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Show, Don't Tell**

"And then I wrap my lips around the head and swirl my tongue over you." Wait for it in three, two, one…

"Oh, Bella! God, baby." Moans and groans filled the line as he went over the edge. He was so predictable, but that was okay. I liked knowing what I was going to get. Regulars were my favorite.

"Thank you, sweet girl."

I smiled. He was the sweet one. "That sounded incredible, Jasper. You're so sexy."

"You really know how to make an old man feel good, Bella. Same time next week?"

"I'll be here. You have a great night and you call me back if that wife of yours doesn't take care of you like she should."

His rumbly laugh sounded through the phone. "Are you kidding? Maria's thrilled that I have you. Less work for her. If she knew where you lived, she'd send you some cookies."

I shook my head. It wasn't the first time he'd tried to ferret that information out of me, but no dice. Rule number one was you never give out your real information. I was already toeing that line by using my real first name, but they wanted sexy, and Bella fit the bill.

"Cookies are the last thing I need, Jasper. You have my share and I'll talk to you next week, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Bella."

"You're very welcome." I loved the polite ones who thanked me after they got off. It always made me grin.

I disconnected and logged our talk time to dispatch via instant messenger. A glance at my clock told me that I had about thirty minutes before I was due to log out for the evening. I could work longer, but tomorrow was Monday and it was back to the day job. I needed to be well-rested for the week ahead. I went back to polishing my toes. Jasper had interrupted before I'd put on my top coat. I got that done just as the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella, I have a call for you. Aro."

I fought the automatic eye roll, but told Angela to put the call through. Aro was another regular and I should be grateful, but his kink did nothing for me, which was a shame. I'd hoped to get off once before bed, and always hoped for that elusive call that would send me over the edge. Oh well. I clicked the timer on my computer as the call connected.

"Hi, Aro."

"Hi, Bella."

He was already breathing heavily. This wouldn't take long.

"What are you wearing?"

I glanced down at my ratty T-shirt and sleep shorts. That wasn't going to cut it for this one, but I knew the drill.

"I'm wearing that black lace teddy that you love on me, along with fishnets and the Louboutins."

Aro let out a loud moan and I heard the distinctive slapping sound of his hand moving on his dick.

"Can I see them?" he asked, his voice all high and breathless.

"Of course you can, baby." I paused a few seconds for dramatic effect. "I take off my heels and lift the right one to your face."

"Oh, God. The smell."

Yes, because feet and shoes smelled so wonderful. I didn't get it. Pretty sure I never would, since I found feet disgusting. But Aro didn't and it was my job to give him what he liked.

"Give it a kiss."

He let out a strangled groan. "Yes!" And I heard him pucker up. Who knew what he might be kissing over there? Oh well, it wasn't for me to judge.

"I slide my stocking-covered foot up your leg and press it to your cock."

"Oh yeah. Oh, God. So good."

I bit back a chuckle. It always amused me how men became inarticulate when they were about to get off. Then again, I would probably be the same way if I actually came for real on a call. I tended to only get a little pop of satisfaction if I used one of my toys. It was rare that I got that involved in the call, but I was glad when they did. That was the goal after all.

"I run my toes over you. You're so hard for me, aren't you, baby?"

"Yes, so hard!"

He let out a stuttering noise as I gave him my other shoe and brought the other foot up to work him as well. I described how my silky stockings felt caressing his balls and cock for a few minutes as his moans got louder and breathier.

"I'm close!" he yelled.

It was time. "Do it, Aro. Come for me. Come in my pretty Louboutins."

That was the key that caused the eruption. "Oh, yes!"

"Look at all that come all over those pretty shoes." I made my voice sound like I found it sexy as hell, when in reality, if someone jerked off all over my eight hundred dollar pair of shoes, I'd be forced to stab them in the eye with the heel - wearing gloves, of course, because ew.

"So good!" Aro let out another groan as he came back to himself. "Such pretty shoes."

I knew what he wanted. "Why don't you try them on?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. I bet they look incredible on you."

"They do." He let out a soft huff. "I can feel my come between my toes."

Gross. "Sexy."

"Yes. Thank you, Bella. I'll talk to you soon."

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Aro."

I stopped the counter and sent 12:43 to Angela. Not bad. I'd finished up just in time for-

The phone rang. "Hey. I was about to log out."

"I know, but this guy is insistent about talking to you. He's new, and I tried to tell him that there were plenty of other girls, but he only wants you."

That was weird. "But he's new?"

"Yeah. And he's unlimited."

Unlimited? There was a good word. That meant he could talk as long as he wanted. He didn't buy blocks of time; we kept going until he was done, which meant it could be a long night for me, but also a profitable one. I glanced at my bedroom. What the hell? I could use the money.

"I'll take him." I grabbed my pen and black address book. "Name?"

"Anthony Masen."

I jotted that down. "Does he want anything specific? Any kink?"

"Just you."

Interesting. "Put him through."

I started the clock as the call connected. "Hello. This is Bella."

"Hi, Bella. I'd like you to call me Mr. Masen."

Well, okay, then. His voice was gorgeous, sexy, and smooth with rich undertones. "Okay, Mr. Masen. What are you looking for tonight?"

He laughed and a shiver ran through me at the sound. "We'll get to that. First, tell me about you."

That's right. He was new. When I didn't have guidelines as to what they liked, I just gave them what I really looked like. It made it easier to remember.

"I'm 5'4 with long brown hair and brown eyes. I've got a medium build, some curves, but I'm not fat. I have a 34C chest and my best friend says I have a bit of a bubble butt. It's not Kardashian level booty, but it's a decent handful."

I waited for the laugh that usually followed, but I didn't get one. Uh oh. Maybe he wanted Kardashian ass? I hated going in blind.

"You sound very sexy."

Phew. "Thank you."

"Tell me, Bella. Why phone sex?"

I got this question now and then. I usually answered one of two ways: either I'd say I was extremely horny and it was a fun adventure, or I'd say I was lonely and looked at it as a good way to meet someone and make both of us feel good. For some reason, I didn't want to do that this time. There was something no-nonsense about his tone that made me want to be honest.

"Extra money, primarily. I'm carrying some debt, and I want to pay off my student loan and credit cards."

"Your day job doesn't pay enough?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed.

"It pays well, but I'd like to pay off the debt faster."

"I see. And working at a fast food joint or retail store isn't an option?"

I sighed. He sounded like my father. Or like my father would sound if he knew what I was doing for extra money. Well, no, he didn't exactly sound like that. He wasn't yelling at me or threatening to haul me back to Washington immediately so he could keep an eye on me. That would be more Charlie's style.

"I tried a few places, none of which worked with my schedule. And to be honest, going from a desk job to being on my feet for hours at a restaurant or store sounds exhausting. With this job, I get to come home, be comfortable, and make people feel good." What was wrong with that? A part of me wanted to disconnect on that note because Mr. Masen was sort of pissing me off. Only the fact that he could call and rat me out to Angela kept me from doing so. The customer was always right even when he was a judgmental jerk.

"I think I've made you angry. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to know why you do what you do."

I was slightly mollified by that. Curiosity, I understood. "Perhaps I should be asking why you're calling this line if you're so against it."

"Did I say I was against it?"

Crap. "No, not really. You just sounded judgmental."

"I apologize. I'm merely curious. You sound beautiful. You're clearly sexually adventurous. I'd expect you to be out on a date with your boyfriend, rather than catering to-" He broke off and blew out a breath. "Never mind. Anything I say will be construed an insult."

He was right about that. "It may sound weird to you, but I _like_ a lot of the guys I talk to. And while some are on the perverted side, they're all appreciative and most are kind. Some are lonely, some are just afraid to share their desires with the people they love for fear of disgust or judgment. They won't get that with me."

"None of the calls disgust you?"

Was he feeling me out? Aro flashed in my mind, but disgust wasn't really the right word for it. I didn't like his fetish, but I got it. I'd be truthful. "A few are weird, but I give them what they need anyway." Suddenly something occurred to me. "Are you afraid that whatever you want will turn me off?"

There was a pause before he let out a short laugh. "If you only knew."

Okay, so he was a freak. He had a great laugh. And voice. "I won't judge you."

"Not now, perhaps."

I waited, anxious to see if he'd say more. It was his dime, after all. Well, dollars, really.

"Is a…Bella, will you tell me what you like?"

I blinked, surprised at the change of subject, but I'd roll with it. That was what I was supposed to do.

"Sexually? Or in a man?"

He laughed. "Both, actually."

That was easy enough. I conjured up _his_ image. "I like a tall guy, around six feet or taller. Lean, but defined. Short, untamed hair. Light eyes." Green.

He laughed. "Sounds like you have someone in mind."

I did. "Maybe."

"Your boyfriend?"

If only. "God, no. I don't think he knows I'm alive."

He laughed. I shivered at the sound again.

"Oh, I doubt that."

"You'd be surprised," I murmured, pushing thoughts of Edward away. Thoughts of him were for later, when I was alone in bed. I needed to focus on Mr. Masen right now.

"Perhaps. So what do you like sexually?"

What I liked was when my caller cared enough to ask that question. "I love oral sex."

"Giving or receiving?" he asked before laughing again. "Let me guess - both."

That was the typical answer, but I gave him more. "Yes, but I prefer getting more than giving, if I'm being honest."

He chuckled again. "Please be honest. I find it refreshing. What else?"

Why not tell him? It might get us past the question and answer portion of the call. We'd been at it for at least 20 minutes with no move toward actual sex. That was rare, although it did happen now and then. We had some lonely hearts callers who just liked to chat about anything from their day to religion and politics. Mr. Masen didn't strike me as a time waster, though. He had an end goal in mind and I was anxious to see what it was.

"The truth is I kind of like to be a little submissive."

He let out a little groan and I felt myself smiling. "Not like kneeling at your feet, assuming the position, if that's what you were thinking."

"No. That doesn't appeal to me."

"What does?" I really wanted to know.

"All in good time. Tell me what you _do_ mean."

Well, then. "I mean being tied up and taken. Just completely letting him have control, letting him do whatever he wants to me." Fantasy numero uno, thank you very much. Just talking about it got me hot.

A little hitch of his breath was the only sound I heard for several moments.

"So you like a powerful man, one who will take what he wants, who will make you want the same thing?"

Jesus. I felt the pull low in my belly at his words. "Yes."

"That happens to work very well for me, Bella." His voice dropped a little lower. God, what a great voice. He should be the phone sex operator. I'd call him.

"I'm glad." I really was. I felt good that I'd pleased him just by being honest about what I liked. "What else works for you?"

"You do."

I felt that pull again. Two little words shouldn't affect me so easily but for some reason, coming from him, they did. They didn't sound like a practiced line from him. I'd gotten used to those over the past few months, hell, I used them myself. He sounded genuine, though.

"Well, I'm all yours. What is it you want to do with me?" Time to get this call started so I wouldn't be a zombie tomorrow.

"I have a fantasy I want to discuss."

"What is your fantasy?" I really wanted to know. Hopefully it wasn't too freaky and was actually kind of hot. I looked at my bullet toy sitting next to me on the couch. I wanted to get off, and this guy had the voice to do it, if he wasn't too weird. We'd see.

"I'm the CEO of my company."

Of course he was. Naughty secretary here we come. That wasn't bad, though. Maybe he'd bend me over his desk and spank me before fucking me. That would do the trick. Hopefully he didn't want a blow job while he gave dictation. God, I hated that pun, and I'd used it more than once for this scenario.

"There's a woman who works for me. Her name is…well, we'll call her Bella for our purposes."

I smiled. "I think I can manage that." There were times when I had to be their wife, mother-in-law, mother, and plenty of other things. Being me was easy.

"I'm sure you can."

"So is she your secretary?"

He laughed that beautiful laugh. "No. I have what they call a personal assistant, but he's not my type."

Oops. I felt my cheeks heat. "Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

"That's okay, Bella. I imagine there are plenty of men with that particular fantasy. That just doesn't happen to be mine." The clock continued to tick on my computer. My next paycheck was going to be a good one.

"This woman, Bella, works in one of my departments. I've never spoken to her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Must be a big company." That wasn't a rare thing. I'd never spoken to _him_ either.

"I do well enough."

There was that laugh again. It made me tingle.

"So, she's untouchable then? Do you have rules against employees dating?" Plenty of the people at Cullen dated one another.

"Not exactly. Fraternization isn't encouraged, but it does happen now and then, but since I'm the CEO, I haven't approached her."

"So what's stopping you from talking to her? Forgive me if I'm wrong, Mr. Masen, but you don't seem like the type to let anything stand in the way of getting what you want."

"I'm not. There's just something about her. I want her in a way I've never wanted anyone before. Have you ever wanted someone that badly, Bella?"

God. Yes. I felt that pull again at his words. "Yes."

"And have you acted upon it?"

Damn. "No."

"Why not?"

It was weird how similar our situations were. "Because he's my boss. I'd rather dream from afar than lose my job because of an ill-advised attempt to seduce him."

He let out a little breath over the line. "Then you understand the situation I find myself in."

"Yes. All too well."

"Good. Then perhaps we can pretend, if only for tonight, that I'm your boss, and we can both take what we want from one another."

"I think that sounds incredible." It did. So much so that I found myself reaching for my toy. I was going to get off on this call by pretending that Mr. Masen was Edward Cullen.

"Good." He cleared his throat. "Isabella, Mr. Masen would like you in his office immediately to discuss the Tate matter."

Here we go. I slipped the bullet inside my shorts, placing it over my clit, and turning it on the low setting.

"Absolutely. I'll be right up."

I reached over and shuffled the pages of my Entertainment Weekly to add authenticity to my performance. I liked to be as real as I could be. Then I knocked on my coffee table.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Masen?"

"Yes. Shut the door."

No please tacked on. All authority in that voice. It was sexy as hell. I shivered and turned up the speed on my bullet.

"Yes, sir. I brought the Tate file."

"That won't be necessary, Isabella."

Oh, I liked that. I actually did go by Isabella at work, so I felt like I really was in Edward Cullen's office.

"Sit down."

Again, not a request, but an order. So hot.

"I must apologize, Isabella. I've actually brought you here under false pretenses."

How should I play it? Let's try this. "You're not going to fire me, are you?"

He let out another chuckle. "No. HR would have called you if that were the case."

Of course. The execs didn't bother themselves with the peons. Silly Bella.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Then why am I here, sir?"

"You're here because I've noticed you around the office and I like what I see."

If only Edward Cullen would say those words to me.

"Thank you, sir. I try to be a good worker."

He laughed. " _I get out of my chair and come over to where you sit._ _I place my hand on your shoulder, and brush your hair off your neck_."

Goosebumps. Yes and please.

"I didn't say anything about your work, Isabella, although I'm sure you're a good worker."

"But you said-"

"That I like what I see. _I stroke a fingertip along the line of your jaw._ And I do, very much. You're a beautiful woman."

"Thank you, sir." Where in the hell did that hitch in my breath come from? I hadn't even needed to fake it.

"As you know, Isabella, I'm ruthless in the business world. I see what I want. And I take it."

See me. Take me. I turned my bullet up all the way. The guy wasn't even getting me naked yet and I was already wet.

"Yes, sir."

" _I come to stand in front of you, leaning against my desk._ When I make an acquisition, I investigate thoroughly before I decide if I'm going to make it mine for good. Don't you think that's a good business practice?"

"Yes, I do. It makes sense to know if you really want someone, or something, before you commit to it."

"So, you support my method?"

So much. I wanted him to investigate me.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Stand up, Isabella."

" _I walk around you, my eyes caressing every inch of your body."_

Good lord. I could feel his eyes on me. I tugged off my shorts and pulled the bullet out of the way. This conversation deserved my fingers. How I wished they were his.

"You're even lovelier up close."

"Thank you."

"But I require a bit more before I move ahead, Isabella."

He could ask me for anything and I'd give it. I pressed two fingers to my clit, finding it wet and swollen. I was so ready for him.

"What do you require, sir?"

"A taste. _I cup your face in my hand and brush my lips over yours_. Exquisite."

I'd never longed for a virtual kiss to be real before.

"So are you."

He laughed. "I'm glad you think so, Isabella. And I must say, that small taste of you is nearly enough for me to act on my interest in acquiring you, but I'm afraid I'm going to need a bit more."

Was it getting hot in here or was it just me? Stupid question.

"What more do you need?"

" _I slide my hands down your body, moving them down to cup your ass_. If I were buying a restaurant, I wouldn't purchase it after just sampling an appetizer. That wouldn't be good business, would it?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No. Maybe they only make one good appetizer."

"Exactly, Isabella. You understand me so well. I knew you would. I'm going to need to try something from the entire menu in order to know if I really want it. How does that sound to you?"

Like pure fucking heavenly torture. "I think it makes good business sense, Mr. Masen."

"It does, Isabella. _I push your jacket off your shoulders, unbuttoning that pretty little blouse._ I must admit, I've been dying to see what you wear underneath your smart clothes."

I smiled. He'd love what I did wear. "Well, sir, one of the reasons that I need a second job is because I have a weakness for pretty, silky things."

His breath hitched. "You do, do you?"

"Do you like my lacy light blue bra with the navy straps and little navy bow in the middle?" I asked coyly. I was totally wearing that bra tomorrow. Maybe I could trip in front of Mr. Cullen and somehow rip my shirt open.

"I like it very much, Isabella. Tell me, do you coordinate your underwear?"

I smiled. Hell yes, I did. "Why don't you see for yourself, Mr. Masen?"

"I believe I will. _I unzip your skirt and slide it down over your hips._ I've never told you how sexy I find you, have I, Isabella?"

"No, sir." God, he made me feel good.

"An oversight I plan on correcting multiple times tonight. I've spent many boring meetings thinking about what I'd like to do to you."

God help me, I was dying to know what he wanted to do to me.

"And I see that you do, indeed, match underneath your clothes. As you had no idea that we'd be having this meeting today, I feel the need to ask if you planned on anyone seeing this delightful ensemble?"

I thought about toying with him, to see what an angry, jealous Mr. Masen might do to me, but that might delay the pleasure that I so desperately wanted. My fingers were slick with my own need and it wouldn't be long before I came.

"No, sir. I just like to feel pretty and it makes me feel sexy and powerful to wear fancy underwear."

"Well, it does the job, Isabella. _I slide my hands up your body, lightly touching your legs, your knees, your hips. I stop at your panties, tracing a finger up the center."_

Oh, yes. I let out a moan at the image he was painting. I could see it. I could almost feel it. Maybe I should just break into Edward's office tomorrow and lie in wait, wearing nothing but my underwear. He probably wouldn't fire me, or if he did, he might fuck me first. It'd be worth it.

"Do you like that, Isabella?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, what is the name of this boss that you so desire?"

What was the harm in telling him? "Edward."

"I like that. You can call me Edward if you wish."

Oh, man, did I wish. "Thank you, sir. I mean, Edward."

"Yes, that's very good, Isabella. _I slip my finger underneath your panties, and feel how very wet you are for me._ You are wet for me, aren't you, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. So very wet." I pushed my middle finger inside of me, moaning, imagining it was his finger.

"Let me hear it."

It wasn't the first time I'd been asked such a thing, and I knew it wouldn't be the last. I wasn't sure if he actually could hear, but I put the phone down next to my lap and fingered myself. I was wet enough that I heard it, and hopefully he could. After about twenty seconds, I picked up the phone.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes." I could hear his breathing over the phone, and it sounded heavier. Perhaps he was getting close to coming himself.

"That was, quite simply, the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Thinking about me, about Edward, made you that wet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I did say that I needed to sample from the rest of the menu, and it sounds like dessert is ready for me."

Christ. He could devour me anytime he wanted.

"It is."

" _I pull your panties down your long, perfect legs, and push your legs apart._ Do you shave, Isabella?"

I hated that question since I had no idea what they preferred. I gave him the truth, though, just as I had all night long. "Yes."

"Good. Nothing in my way."

Phew. The last thing I wanted was to turn him off now, when I was ready to explode.

" _I lean forward and take a nice, long lick of your pussy, moving from bottom to top, flicking your clit with my tongue."_

Oh, yeah. That was it. "Edward!"

"Delicious, Isabella. _I guide you to my desk, pushing you down onto it and spreading your legs wide open._ So many times I've thought of you just like this, flushed, beautiful, waiting to be taken. You do want me to take you, don't you, Isabella?"

"Yes. Edward, please." I worked my clit feverishly. So close. So damn close.

" _I get on my knees and suck your clit into my mouth, nibbling gently as I slide a finger into your tight, wet pussy."_

That did it. The image of Edward, eating me out on his desk as I held onto his hair and guided him to where I wanted him, had me erupting. I came loud and hard - harder than I had in far too long.

His breathing was even louder when I finally came to my senses. "That was everything I hoped for. Thank you, Isabella."

Wait, what? "What about you? You didn't come yet, did you?"

He laughed. "No. This was about your fantasy. It happened to coincide well with one of mine."

That was sweet but weird. The man had spent a small fortune to talk to me but he wasn't going to get off?

"What about the main course? You didn't have any yet."

That delightful laugh sounded again. "I intend to have it all very soon, Bella. Trust me when I say that you made my evening. When do you work again?"

At least it sounded like he wanted more. "I'll be on tomorrow night after six, eastern."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Good night, Mr. Masen."

"Edward," he corrected with a chuckle.

"Edward."

I didn't want to disconnect but he was the one paying the bills. I stopped the clock, nearly goggling when I saw that we'd spent over an hour on the phone. Yes, it was a very good night for me. I not only got paid but I got off as well. Pure win.

"I'm telling you, Alice, it was awesome."

"I'm so jealous! I love unlimited calls! You don't have to watch the clock and keep telling them their time is up and asking if they want to extend. Nothing breaks the mood like interrupting a guy when he's about to bust a nut to ask if he wants to continue."

I laughed. "True, but that wouldn't have fazed this guy. He didn't even get off. He was all about me."

"Lucky bitch. My last call of the day ended with a blow job that he cut off just as he was coming. Like, I give you the satisfaction, but you won't even let me hear you finish? Rude!" Her pretty face was scrunched up comically.

"Yeah, those are annoying, but they're better than the ones who just hang up randomly. I always wonder what I did or said wrong."

She waved her hand. "Probably had their wife walk in the room. Happens all the time."

Good point. Alice would know.

"Yeah. Anyway, he asked if I was working tonight, so perhaps he's going to call again."

I wanted him to. I wanted to know that I made him feel as good as he did me.

Alice dug into her salad. We were eating our lunches on the roof of our office building. On nice days, we liked to come up and eat by the roof garden.

"Sounds like someone has a new regular! I should steal him from you like you stole Jasper from me!"

I laughed and nudged her arm. "I didn't steal Jasper. He just-"

"Called me weekly for a year, but one call with you, and suddenly he forgets all about Ariel."

I felt bad. Alice was the one who'd hooked me up with the job. "I didn't mean to take him away. I can steer him back to you if you want."

She shook her head. "I'm just teasing, Bella. I think it's great. Jasper needed someone that sounded a little sexier anyway. I have my hands full with the underaged pervs."

It was true. Alice had a young-sounding voice, so anyone that wanted teens got sent her way. She was plenty busy.

"Well, good. But you can't have Mr. Masen. He's mine."

"Don't you mean Edward?" she asked with a giggle. "I can't believe you got him to pretend to be the boss you've been lusting over for months."

"It was his idea! And it was hot as hell."

"Did you really get off?" she asked, studying me with her light gray eyes.

"Yeah."

"As I said, lucky bitch. I'm asking Ang to send me a mysterious unlimited man; the next one she gets is mine."

I smiled. "Okay by me. I already got my winner."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

She shook her head. "True. Okay, LB, which stands for Lucky Bitch and Lucky Bella, let's get back to work."

I stood and gathered my lunch. "Yeah. I guess we'd better get to it."

"Are you sure you don't want to stop off on the 33rd floor?" she asked with a smirk.

Edward Cullen's office was on the 33rd floor. "If only! I'm afraid office sex is going to have to wait for Mr. Masen's call tonight."

"Dare to dream, Lucky Bitch. Dare to dream."

"Isabella."

I looked up and worked up a smile for my supervisor, Jessica Stanley. I didn't much care for her but she was a decent boss.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"You're needed on the executive floor." I was? Why? I shot her a look and she just shrugged. "They didn't tell me why."

Well, that was good, I guess. They'd probably let my direct boss know if I was being let go. I grabbed my purse and headed to the elevator, trying to ignore the little butterflies in my stomach. Were those nerves over possibly losing my job, or were they still from last night, imagining what could happen if Edward Cullen knew I existed? I rubbed my sweaty palms on my skirt, trying to be discreet since there was a video camera in the elevator. I got out on the 33rd floor with my heart hammering in my chest.

A man was seated at a desk in front of the hallway. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. My boss told me I was to come up here right away?"

"Ah, yes. One moment please." He picked up the phone and punched a number. "Miss Swan is here." He listened for a moment. "Okay, sir." He hung up the receiver. "You can go in."

"Okay." I took a step toward the hallway before I realized that I didn't know where I was going. "Where?"

"Mr. Cullen's office - all the way down the hallway."

Holy crap. I was meeting with Edward Cullen. Why? The butterflies in my stomach doubled as I walked slowly toward the office. The carpeting up here was way plusher than on my floor. At least if I was getting fired, the final walk down the halls would be cushy on my feet.

Man, I was a mess.

I knocked on the door at the end of the hallway that was marked Edward A.M. Cullen. That was odd. Did he have two middle names or did he have a thing for the morning? I had a thing for him, morning, noon, or night.

A faint, "Come in," sounded and I pushed open the door after I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Of course, the air immediately expelled out of my lungs at the sight of him. He was gorgeous; there was no doubt about it. He wore an Italian suit that probably cost more than half my salary. His hair was a myriad of colors, a riot of browns and blonds with some red mixed in for good measure. His green eyes were piercing, pinning me to my spot when they landed on me. He didn't smile, and his eyes moved over me. Something about the way he was looking at me made me think he was trying to see through my body and straight into my mind. He was completely disarming.

"Take a seat," he invited, not cracking a smile.

I walked over to the leather chair in front of his desk on suddenly-wobbly legs, sinking into the chair in relief when I didn't face-plant in front of the god himself. His hands clenched on his desk, before he folded them together. I had way too many fantasies about those hands, and found it hard to look away from them, until he cleared his throat.

I looked up at him, and tried to work up a smile. I was pretty sure it was more of a grimace, but at least I tried.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

His lips flashed in a bright grin for a moment before he stilled his expression. Wow, that was a killer smile. I wanted to see it again and again.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then opened them again, and pinned me with his gaze. "You're here to discuss the Tate matter."

I gasped once his words penetrated my skull. My mouth opened and closed several times but I couldn't find the words. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. No, I wanted him to open up and swallow me whole. Or maybe I should do it to him?

"How?" I asked when I finally was able to form a coherent word. I had to know how he'd found out.

He smiled. "The roof garden is where I go when I need some quiet time to think. A few weeks ago, I was up there, and heard you and your friend talking about your, uh, side business. When I saw it was you," he shrugged. "I had to find you for myself. You have no idea how many numbers I called before I found the right Bella."

I was flattered. And annoyed. "Just how many girls did you talk to?"

He laughed. "It only took a minute to figure out I didn't have the right Bella." His eyes met mine. "I didn't want anyone else."

Happiness moved through me. "Really?"

"Yes." He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up in an adorable way.

I wanted to bury my hands in that hair and pull his face to me and kiss him. It was then that I noticed the nameplate on his desk read Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He smirked when he saw where my eyes had landed.

"Cute."

"I thought so." He looked at me for several moments. "The ball's in your court, Ms. Swan. You can leave, and we can pretend that this never happened, or you can stay and make the fantasy a reality. I'm through wanting you from afar."

I stood and headed to the door without a word. He sighed behind me. Silly Edward. Did he really think I was going to leave? I flipped the lock on his office door before turning around to face him. The smile that moved across his face was blindingly beautiful as he stood up.

"Mr. Cullen, I believe you had some dick-tation for me?"

That gorgeous, sexy laugh of his rumbled out of his chest. "Drop the _tation_ part of that sentence and you've got it right."

He strode over and pinned me against the door, his face all the more beautiful up close. I reached out and finally, _finally_ touched him, tracing a finger along his jaw just as he'd done to me in the fantasy.

"Tell me, are you wearing the underwear you taunted me with last night?" he asked, sliding the jacket off my shoulders.

Thank God I was. "You'll have to check for yourself."

His smile flashed before he brushed his lips with mine. Just like in the call but even better. "I can't wait." He kissed me fully then, his tongue twisting with mine, as his sexy fingers popped the buttons on my blouse.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to keep you very, very late tonight, Miss Swan. I hope that won't cause you trouble at your other job?" His grin got wider when he pushed my shirt open and saw that I was indeed wearing the bra I'd described to him.

"I think I can manage a night off. For research purposes."

He laughed. "I'm all for helping your research. You need to make those calls as authentic as possible." His hands reached up to cup my breasts and I moaned at his touch.

"I guess Mr. Masen won't be calling me again," I managed as his hands moved down my body.

"Don't be so sure of that, Miss Swan. A lot can be said for discussing our fantasies before we live them." He cupped my ass and pulled me against him, letting me feel just how hard he was for me.

"From this day on, all your fantasies are mine. If I have to tie up your extension on nights that you're not with me, I'll do it."

I wasn't sure if that should turn me on or piss me off. It kind of did both. "Are you saying you want me to quit the phone line?"

"No. I'm saying that I want the real you, the one who told me exactly what she liked last night, and didn't run when I offered it to her today. Act with them, but be real for me."

Yes. "I can do that."

"I know you can." He kissed me again and I felt like my head was going to spin off. Damn, he was potent.

"I like the reality even better than the fantasy."

His grin flashed again. "Just wait, Miss Swan." He lifted me up and carried me over to his desk. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Maybe not but I was about to. My fantasies were about to become a reality. I had a lot of them, too.

"Don't tell me this time. Show me."

"I will."

For a girl who made part of her living with words, I was thrilled to give them up for action. Show time.

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest** **Facebook group**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
